(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug-in connector, in particular a car charging connector. Such plug-in connectors are used in those cases where high currents have to be transmitted. This is for example the case with car charging connectors.
(2) Related Art
EP 2362495 B1 shows a car charging connector wherein the contact elements provided in the insulation insert, the conductors connected thereto and the housing are individually sealed.
Sealing a car charging connector in such a way is complex and expensive.
DE 26 25 648 A1 shows a plug-in connector having a hose-shaped seal that seals the connected cable with one end. The other end of the seal is pressed in a sealing manner against the end wall of the contact support by means of a union nut. Such a seal is not sufficiently reliable in particular in high-vibration areas of application.